


相合伞

by chiwuanchuan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiwuanchuan/pseuds/chiwuanchuan
Summary: 硕园/第一人称
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Lee Seokmin | DK, 硕圆
Kudos: 2





	相合伞

**Author's Note:**

> 硕园/第一人称

金珉奎是全圆佑亲妹这件事，估计我比我姐发现得还要早一点，所以她一脸得意地告诉我她的新女友是金珉奎的时候，那时候我就想到了全圆佑。

我想将来总有一天崔胜澈会在放学时候匆匆忙忙地从玄关冲到我的房间，告诉我：“硕珉啊！我发现珉奎好像是三年级全圆佑的妹妹！”

我从用心程度和提及频率推测到我姐和金珉奎想要发生比较长久的关系。苍天为证，我做出这样的绝非为了抱怨崔胜澈换太多的女伴，事实就是她在学校很受欢迎，身边的女孩子的换得太频繁的话，记起来会很麻烦。

这件事真的发生了，只不过我的确没有想到发生在我把全圆佑摁在我床上的这个时候。

我看见崔胜澈那张好看的脸红了又白，她紧张兮兮地把我房间的门关上，打开的时候又红着一张脸，她再一次看清并且确认了是我和全圆佑，甚至我怀里的全圆佑身上什么都没穿，内裤都只挂在他的脚腕上。谢天谢地我的衣服还穿在身上，至少没有叫我姐看见我的屁股。

“那个，你们……”她支支吾吾的，我想她原本是想说注意安全……之类的话，可是她什么都没有说，只是在沉默中再次关上了门。

你怎么没锁门？

我低头，看见全圆佑那张总是呈现出冷淡样子的脸上出现窘迫的神情，单薄的下唇被牙齿咬出一圈淡淡的红肿，他的屁股依旧被我捏在手里，我捏住他们左右扯弄，跳蛋还放在里面，全圆佑扭着腰用已经开始往外吐水的性器贴近我的小腹。

“嗯……”我喜欢他喉咙里像猫咪一样的喘息，被压抑着躲藏在不规则的喘息中，随着他自己的动作变得越来越大声，我的肚子上已经都沾满了他的东西，黏乎乎的一片，“现在去锁。”

我拒绝，同时伸出手捏住他半勃起的阴茎，虎口贴在系带上摩擦，用大拇指的指腹刺激微微有些张开的马眼，没想到就这样全圆佑就射了出来。他应该很久没有做过，东西又多又浓，就顺着我的手背往下流。

“姐姐刚刚来过，家里不会有人再进来了。”我安慰着在我怀里颤抖的全圆佑，他因为射精引起的高潮所以在我面前颤抖，但是屁股里面的跳蛋还在动，让他的身体随之无规律地痉挛，“啊，射了好多出来，还很浓，但是，可以继续做的吧……”

似乎是为了抗议我，全圆佑挣扎着想要从我的面前逃走，可是四肢软塌塌地使不上力气，我又很用力地压着他的双腿，只能用语言毫无威慑力地恐吓我：“那也不一样，快去把门关上，不然我做不了。”

我顺着大腿根抓住跳蛋留在外面那截线，已经有润滑湿湿黏黏地沾在那上面和全圆佑的大腿。不需要很强烈的刺激，拽住之后稍微扯弄就叫全圆佑呜咽着贴过来。

很有趣，全圆佑做爱的样子会不一样，明明还是一副淡淡的样子，其实很热情，会顺从地在我用跳蛋给他扩张的时候垂下眼睛，用身体配合我的动作。

“但是会很在意，”他说，抬起屁股蹭我的手掌，凑进来之后连脸都贴的很近，“总觉得还会有人进来，很紧张。”

“那不是很好吗？”我这么说着，不顾他的劝阻一气就把跳蛋全部扯出来，虽然还在不应期但是全圆佑还是爽到了的样子，整个人更加剧烈地蜷缩起来，扭着我的床单一起变成一团。

我把沾满了润滑液的跳蛋扔到地板的毯子上，虽然有缓冲那东西还是反弹了一次。我早已经硬的发痛，把润滑液涂满高昂的阴茎之后就对准全圆佑身后的穴口想要往里顶，起初他有些抗拒，或许是怕痛，我因此用舌头刺激他肩膀上的肌肤，在他放松下来一点之后就毫不犹豫地捅到底，立马就看见他背上冒出一层细细密密的汗珠。

他的肠壁紧缩着覆紧我的阴茎，残留在里面的润滑使得给我的感觉更加紧贴，今天润滑用得特别多，挤进去大半管，甚至在我插进去之后还顺着他的后穴往外流出一点，也因此在我插进去之后全圆佑放松得也特别快，很快就向后伸手捏住我的腿：“可以了，动吧。”

我故意说要去关门，插在他的身体里不肯动，被他急切地制止：“不是说不会有人进来了吗？既，既然……既然插进来了就快点动啊。”

我看他胯下的阴茎又有要抬头的趋势，伸出润滑还没有干透的手向下捏住他的阴囊：“那一会儿如果不小心再有人进来，圆佑也不许逃走哦。”

这会脆弱的全圆佑真的很好逗，他双眼里的的恐慌情绪立马被我激发出来：“你！你……呃，你不是说不会有人再进来了吗？”

的确是不会有人再进来，但是惹全圆佑很好玩，所以我说：“不一定哦。”就感觉他挣扎着想要逃走，但是我搂他很紧所以没有办法挣脱，所以开始小声地恳求我。

“我是逗你的，”我最后还是这么说，因为再这么吓下去他似乎连性爱都没有办法享受的样子，“就好好享受吧，圆佑。”

做完之后全圆佑半躺在床上数安全套，用掉了三个，有一个因为做到一半不太舒服所以撸下来换了一个新的，还有两个里面灌了我的东西。

“你硬太久了，”他说，然后把打结的套子准确无误地扔进远处的垃圾桶里，“开始还不是很痛，到后面很痛都是因为做了太久所以摩擦得很难受。”

“啊……对不起，因为太久没有见面了。”我帮全圆佑把散落在床头的衣服整理好，问他衬衣有点皱了有没有关系。

其实我想说我们的尺寸一样，如果你觉得狼狈的话可以穿我的回家，但是全圆佑却说没事，声音淡淡的，他随即站起来穿裤子说自己要回去。

好吧，其实我还是想给他说不用这么急着离开也可以，但是，我看见他用好看的手很焦急地在裤子拉链处纠缠。

全圆佑的性格魅力在此处变得格外有意思，我是说，学校里很多人都很羡慕全圆佑，他刚入学的时候和我姐一届，出名是因为升高二时他直接进了高三。

所有人都说全圆佑那家伙一定很聪明，至少从学习成绩上来看是这样的，加上全圆佑独来独往显得有些神秘，就显得更加具有一层故事色彩。

但是他会在这些地方上面意外的笨拙，比如这种时候。

全圆佑有些为难地看着我，手还扶在裤子拉链上：“硕珉啊，好像卡住了，帮我一下。”

我去帮他，期间忍不住笑出来，随机看见全圆佑不高兴的神情：“干嘛，有什么好笑的。”

“啊啊啊，抱歉抱歉。”我虽然这么说着，但还是想要笑。

我和全圆佑是在教会认识的，按道理来说，我们学校是天主教学校，不应该在其他地方见到学生才对，但是偏偏那天我和全圆佑都被爸妈拉去佛教教徒的聚会，巧合的是双双因为服装不规范在期间被赶出集会场所。

在小门外面的长椅上我和全圆佑看到彼此身上一样的校服，尴尬地笑笑，然后我从口袋里掏出一包软糖——因为料想到聚会会很无聊才带来的，然后就感受到全圆佑有些过于直白的目光。

“那个……你要吃吗？”我把收伸过去。

“……谢谢。”

后来我们常在那个小巷见面，每周一次的集会，在学校碰不到却在校外准时见面。但是直到很后来我才知道他是全圆佑，但是不一样的是，他却一直都知道我的名字。

“你怎么会知道？”全圆佑第一次告诉我的时候我觉得很惊讶，“看起来不像是会记得别人名字的样子。”

开学那天你不是站演讲台上唱祝歌吗？因为声音很好听所以记住了。

全圆佑对于故事的描述总是带着点搞笑色彩：“本来想记住你的脸的，但是台子上灯光打得太强了，你跟一超瓦电灯泡儿似的，我眼睛又看不清所以没记住。”

我很难不承认后来我去那里也不是百分之百被我妈逼迫，因为也想要见全圆佑，啊……大概有点这样想要恋爱的情绪吧。

但是我不太确定全圆佑怎么看我，因为我们直接从性关系开始倒退着往前进展，也只是到偶尔会在不做爱的前提下接吻的程度，其实到现在我还没有正常的走在路上牵过他的手。

我们在学校里几乎不会见面，本来三年级单独在学校另外的楼栋就没有什么交集的机会，更何况全圆佑又时常躲在教室里不出来——这一点是我瞎猜的，因为他的皮肤呈现出一种不见光的白。

彼此都没有说过在学校不要交谈这样的话，但是我们却都默契地把我们之间的关系归类为秘密。

我从来不认为自己是一个好人，或者说是，一个总是做出正确选择的人，但是我姐总说我做得很好，说我是一个很好的弟弟。

她其实比任何人都要清楚我心里那些想法，我们总是一样的，但是姐姐看我的眼神总是很温柔。全圆佑给我一样的感觉，不同的是我在崔胜澈面前都会隐藏自己，却不自觉地将一切都展现给全圆佑看。

毕竟做爱了，总不能有人能够做到衣服都脱了还要一直穿着精神的盔甲，况且我们在其他地方真的不怎么见面。我猜想这也是全圆佑将他的另一面展现给我看的缘故，我们很像，至少我是这样认为的。

我们穿一样大小的衣服，擅长的科目同样都是物理，吃小熊软糖会同样先剩下最喜欢吃的草莓味。

我把这当做我们能够维持比较稳定关系的原因，并且的确很难叫自己停止对这段关系的追求，当然偶尔也会害怕自己其实是一厢情愿所以在最后手上，但是，我是说，那可是全圆佑。

当然我知道不太可能，但还是天真地以为我们的关系可以一直，暂且是在目前这样的情况下一直持续，但是那天全圆佑哭了。

我一时间不知道该怎么办，是周末，胜澈姐和爸妈都不在家，下了大雨，我还在想下午要叫什么外卖的时候全圆佑打电话给我。

他问我：李硕珉，现在可以去找你吗？他说想暂时找一些人与人的联结。

说实话我没有听懂他话语里的意思，我对于文学以及情感方面上抽象的理解有些匮乏，这是我所说的我的缺点，因为没有办法很准确地捕捉他人的情感所以总是显得有些无情，或者滥情，但是接下来他说的话我听懂了：

“李硕珉，现在可以见你吗？我在你家门口，我很想要见你。”

“我现在就来开门。”

全圆佑身上被淋得很糟糕，我不知道他这样在雨里淋了多久，但的确在浴室帮他擦干身体的时候摸到他的发根都是冰凉的。

我不敢问他为什么会变成这样，也不知道自己能够出于什么样的立场发问，只是沉默着等全圆佑开口，还没有擦干他的身体他就拉着我的手，几乎算是有些粗暴地扯到他的下身。

“来做吧。”

“啊？”

“我是说，来做爱吧。”

“……”

“现在也找不出一个更好的能够证明你的事情了不是吗？”

这的确有些伤人了，我的意思是说，就算我自知迟钝也能够感受到全圆佑话语中对我产生出的一些不情愿的意味。

当然这也不排除他故意而为，但的确在一瞬间里激怒了我。

在摁住全圆佑的身体很强硬地把他自己的时候我意识到自己的行为有些不妥，全圆佑既然这样来找我无疑很敏感，而我现在的做法也无疑二次伤害了他。

但是这本来就是情感沟通的手段，我只能通过这样的理由来搪塞自己使得我感到更加心安理得，况且全圆佑自己也很想做的样子，在我想要放慢动作让整个过程没有那么难受的时候他都很急迫地凑上来。

我们第一次做爱的时候也是这样的，他很强硬地凑上来要做爱，整个过程对于他来说有些粗暴了却很主动地不断靠近。

“进来吧……”正如这一会儿他跪趴在我的床上，似乎察觉到我的犹豫，双手颤抖地扶住双腿叫我插进去，“已经到这里了。”

我尽量想让自己的动作轻柔一些，虽然估计没有什么用但还是想弥补刚才我很粗暴地啃咬他的嘴唇和胸前以及很强硬地把他从浴室扯到我房间的做法。所以插进去之后没有立马动作，而是伸手探到前面去抚摸全圆佑的分身。

先射出来或许比较好吧。我这么想的同时听见全圆佑说直接把他操射就好。

“开始会很痛。”我低头咬住他的耳垂，全圆佑说没事的，然后主动挺起腰。

我听见他的哭声，开始声音很小，逐渐变得大起来了。

我想要把他的身子转过来，全圆佑却用力扳着身体不想要我看见他的脸：“在哭，不可以看……”

“没事的，我又不是没看过，”我尽量想让自己的声音听起来温柔一些，但是全圆佑真的很抗拒，所以最后没有改变体位，我能看见他的背随着哭泣的动作颤抖个不停，伸手过去在他的脸颊上面摸到一片湿乎乎的。

我想这可能不是因为我弄疼了他，因为全圆佑的屁股和他的脸一样湿，我头一次意识到人类的情绪也会通过不同的方式同时展现。

全圆佑哭的同时用屁股吞吐着我的阴茎，不得不说在比较激烈的情绪下性欲的确积攒的很快，很快我们两个人一起高潮了，全圆佑甚至没有怎么抚弄分身就被我操射，精液沾在床单上，所以他泄下力气的时候也不能够直接躺下，而是有些狼狈地缩在一边。

他干咳了两声。“会感冒么？”我急忙担心地问，“刚才有完全擦干吗？有没有觉得冷。”

出口之后连我自己都觉得好笑，因为和刚才什么话都不说只是闷声做爱的自己比起来真的判若两人。这让我不禁开始怀疑全圆佑会怎么看我，他也会觉得我好笑吗？

全圆佑估计这一会儿没有什么余裕考虑我的问题，我看见他颤抖着，像风中一片摇摇欲坠的树叶，他的身体和精神都呈现那个状态。

我伸出手抚弄他的后背，想要拉他一把，却被躲开了。

“弄痛你了吗？”做完之后看着他被我弄到红肿的屁股和大腿让我有些不舒服，我问他却没有在第一时间等到回答。

过了一会儿全圆佑说：“李硕珉，我们是不是不要再见面了。”

将要失去他的剧烈刺激让我一时间有些反应不过来，而是下意识地说：“为什么，不要。”

“我们算什么啊，你看，这个问题你也解答不出来对吧，因为没有答案不是吗？而且就算我们都得出了正解，其他人也还是解不出这道谜题不是吗？”

全圆佑说，我们不要再见面了，不要和我再见面了，硕珉。

我不知道是什么导致全圆佑说出这样的话，但我能够确信的是那天我做了一件错事就是没有回答全圆佑。

我应该说不会的，这个世界上可以有各种各样的答案。

我们之间的一切依旧由沉默开始，最后又归为沉默。

似乎是进入了雨季，明明全圆佑前一天走的时候天气短暂地放晴，隔天快放学的时候又下起来雨。

我没有带伞，还在等要怎么办的时候从教室窗户里看见隔壁三年级楼门口一个熟悉的身影。

啊……今天三年级考试，应该已经放学很久了吧。

我看不清全圆佑的脸，只能够捕捉到他双手紧拽着包带所以显得有些不知所措的样子。

我们不要再见面了。

昨天，是这么说的吧。

“圆佑哥，”我走过去站在他左手边的时候感觉雨声又大了很多，“雨好大啊。”我这么说的时候他转过头看，似乎很惊讶看到是我。

这伞是我从崔胜澈更衣柜里抢来，原本是她要用来和金珉奎一起打着回家这件事最好全圆佑一辈子都不要知道。

我把伞面撑开，上面的图案是令人感到乏味的水色波点——崔胜澈未免也太喜欢这一类东西了。

我没有特别期待全圆佑的同意或者回应，我只是说：“我们一起走吧。”

END.


End file.
